Karl Graben
'''Karl Graben '''is a feared and legendary commander of the Fourth Reich, whose extensive naval career spanned several decades and a veteran of countless conflicts, Karl became a key member of the Nazi Navy, being one of their most experienced admirals. Biography Early Career World War III Blockade of Canada During the start of World War III, the Allies sent a relief effort for the people of Canada. This mission to send aid to the Canadians was led by Preston Urugami. However, the country had fallen under attack from Admiral Karl Graben and his command units. Graben's first priority was to cut off any supplies that were headed to relief effort on the country. Commanding his fleet from his war-painted Nazi dreadnought that had been dubbed Eater of Nations, the massive firepower of his cruiser allowed the admiral to cripple any attempt by incoming supply ships to get to the surface. Such an attempt was made by General Adamson Skateman and the cruisers under his command. They were met with suppressive fire from Graben's destroyer and were forced to retreat temporarily. While the Allies retreated and regrouped, Graben felt that he had won the round. His second-in-command, Emilia Wolf, was puzzled and asked if they should persue. The admiral instead ordered his troops not to follow the enemy, as per the commands he was issued by higher authority; after which, Graben commanded his men to recycle the ship's defenses and allow the cannons to recharge to full power. The admiral, satisfied with the proceedings, seated himself at the bridge and awaited for the return of the enemy ships. However, Allies Admiral William Yurl recognized Graben's distinctive insignia painted on his flagship, Yurl studied everything intelligence had gathered on the admiral's tactics, allowing him to plan a counter-attack. This came in the form of a stealth ship, piloted by Skateman and Yurl. Unaware of the cloaked ship's existence and capabilities, Graben became impatient and ordered a squadron of bombers to attack the surface, particularly Urugami's command center. The bombing was planned by Graben to draw the Allies out of hiding. Although the stealth ship was undetected by the admiral, Graben suspected that there was something odd going on. His suspicions proved correct, when Skateman's ship presented itself and fired its torpedoes at Graben's cruiser. This move prove the admiral's suspicions to be true; however, the manuever had little effect and Skateman failed to do any damage. Admiral Graben responded quickly and raised his ship's defenses to prevent the bridge from being destroyed by the Allies' sneak attack. Angered by this act of foolishness, Graben countered by firing his own torpedoes at the stealth ship. Skateman managed to evade the torpedoes by ordering flares shot in four different directions. As a result of the successful trick, Skateman saved himself and his crew for that moment. After the engagement, the stealth ship went to hiding again. Unsure of where the targeted ship was, the furious admiral fired a barrage of cannons but to no avail, as Skateman managed to evade the gunfire. Seeing how the short skirmish played out, Graben was now sure that he was not dealing with mere pilots. He made an open-frequency transmission so that he could demonstrate himself to his adversaries. The Final Stand Norway Death Personality Quotes Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Germans Category:Nazis Category:Axis Military Officers